


When Stars Fall

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, End of the World, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Holding Hands, M/M, Platonic Romance, Smoking, Stargazing, Stress Relief, The death isn’t sad tho, Vaping, soft angst, the stars are falling, they’re just vibing, watching the stars, you can choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: They’re just there. On the tin roof. Watching, smoking, hand clasped in hand, wind making them shiver. But it’s gonna be alright. It’s gonna be alright.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	When Stars Fall

Minho leaned back and let a cloud of smoke push passed his lips. The scent of mint infiltrated his nose, burning an icy flavor into his tongue. He took another drag from his vape and again released it. White smoke billowed through the cold air, twisting and turning with the wind. 

He loved this, he really did. 

He turned to Chan, who was currently rolling a blunt. Minho thinks he looked most attractive like that. Brows scrunched, tongue barely peeking past his lips and hair shrouded in a hoodie 10 sizes too big. 

Minho turned back to the sky, a slight smile adorning his face. 

The sight they held was quite beautiful. The stars shown over their small town and seemingly lit up the entire deserted field. Splotches of lighter blues and purples were smeared across the sky as if God just decided to paint it wherever. Yeah, that’s how Minho would describe it. God’s painting. 

He laughed at that. It wasn’t particularly funny, but the thought made him all giddy inside. It was just Chan and him, him and Chan, sitting in a lonely field with God’s painting slathered across the sky. 

“Hey Bang Chan?” 

Said man hummed in response, lighting up the fat blunt. 

“The stars are moving.” 

Chan let out a breathy laugh and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

“You can’t be that high Minho. We barely just started.” Chan laughed to himself again. Minho laughed along with him. Yeah, that sounded pretty insane. 

He watched Chan shake his head, amused smile peaking out over grape wine eyes and acne riddled skin. Minho couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside his head. 

“What are you thinking about Chan?” Minho asked, leaning back against the tin roof, arms becoming a pillow to his head. A chilliness pushed itself through his thin clothes. 

Minho curled in on himself, trying to drag his old Nirvana shirt closer to his body. It did little to block the cold wind that decided to ripple  
across the field at that moment. Stalks of tall grass two, no, three feet high swayed along with it. Minho would compare it to a dance with the way the tall grass swayed, pulling and pushing with the wind in a tangle of steps. 

“Mm...nothing really. I guess rolling a blunt with numb fingers is kinda hard.” 

Minho nodded, sitting up again and pressing himself to Chan. 

“Is cold.” Minho mumbled to nobody really. If Chan heard it he didn’t acknowledge, only swaying the two back and forth. 

Chan had pretty lips, Minho decided. They were plush, a bit dry, but they were pretty. He watched as the man wrapped said lips around the blunt, inhaling deeply. Smoke poured from Chan’s nose as he went in for another hit. 

Minho made grabby-hands for the blunt and Chan turned to him, slight smile dancing on his face. Instead of giving it to Minho, he decided to take another hit and blow the smoke directly into Minho’s face. 

The disgusting scent of weed made Minho wrinkle his nose. He snorted in disgust whining a, “Give me!” Chan finally relented and passed him the blunt, a gentle smile spreading across his face as he watched Minho take a hit. Minho sighed in satisfaction as he released his first cloud of smoke. 

“I swear the stars are moving. That star,” Minho pointed to a bright white star, “It wasn’t as bright 5 minutes ago.” 

“Okay Minho.” Chan said softly, leaning in a bit further into the boy’s side. Minho frowned at the nonchalance. The stars were moving and all Chan had to say was ‘okay’? 

“Chan-“

“Shh...I know the stars are falling. I’m seeing it.” 

Minho pouted, knowing Chan wasn’t being true. He shrugged it away anyhow. Maybe the older boy just wanted silence. It never seemed like they got any of that recently. Or maybe Minho really was just high. 

So Minho stayed silent and just pressed himself further into Chan’s side as they stargazed. 

And even when he saw the stars beginning to pull themselves away from the sky, he didn’t say anything. 

It was as if the stars were ripping a tear in the very fabric of the night, trails of light burning in its wake. Stars pitted against themselves in a race to Earth, scratches of white carving open the universe for only Chan and Minho to see. But Minho did not say anything. He simply inhaled the intoxicating smoke. 

Chan silently moved his hand to clasp Minho’s. They were sweaty and rough, calloused from working out, but they felt nice. A bit warm, but that was welcome in the chilly February air. 

Minho’s throat got caught in his throat as a screaming wail sounded above. The sound of thousands of stars falling away and towards them. As morbid as it was, it looked so very beautiful. 

And Minho guesses that summed up the moment quite well. Morbid, yet beautiful. Hand clasped in sweaty hand, smoke billowing from their noses, and the cold soaking their bones until they shivered against one another.  
Yes, Minho wouldn’t want to go out any other way. 

So as the stars rained upon their hometown in shrill screams and brilliant light, the pair simply pressed themselves impossibly closer to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee :)
> 
> I was really inspired by my want for simplicity in death. I do not want a screaming cry of anguish, or a proclamation of love;I just want them to be there. There in the moment- when the stars fall upon them and they know that they’re going to die. I think it would be very nice to die that way. Most of my life, I haven’t been in the present. I’m always thinking of the future, always planning my next steps and how my decisions will later influence me. It feels so terrible being caught up in something unknown. But, hopefully, one day, I can be like Minho and Chan and live in the present with my friends and no worries other than the temperature :D
> 
> Okay, besides that, I do hope you like it. If you’d be so obliged, I would love comments. Like please. I’m so desperate lol 
> 
> Anyways, criticism is always welcome! Please tell me how to get better so I can make better stories :D
> 
> Okay, well, that’s all I gotta say. Hope you have a good day/night.


End file.
